His Angel In The Night
by Jelame
Summary: Grant Ward never broke his own rules. But Skye changes everything. He does what is necessary to keep her alive, even if that meant to turn her into one of his kind. He couldn't have known about the danger waiting for the right moment to strike.
1. Chapter 1: A Monster Like Himself

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know what came over him.

He was used to death and a long time ago he had sworn himself to never let anyone suffer the way he had suffered. Death was inevitable and nothing one should deceive.

But now he had broken his own promise. When he saw her lying there in front of her van, in a puddle of her own blood like an angel fallen from up high, he just couldn't let her die.

So he turned her into a monster.

A monster like himself.

He was holding the angel in his arms, her heartbeat slowing down with every passing second, as his fangs sank into the tender flesh of her neck. God, he blood was sweet. If he wasn't so determined to save her and if he had less self-control, he would just drink her dry and enjoy every drop of this wonderful liquid.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

Instead he cut open his own wrist with his fingernail, letting his blood flow between her lips. Her reflexes were still there and and just in time she swallowed his blood.

Then her heart beat fell silent and he could do nothing more than wait for his angel to be reborn.

* * *

Legend says vampires have no heartbeat but that's wrong.

They have a heartbeat and blood pumping through their veins. They are breathing like humans and they need to eat, but not like humans do.

It had taken several hours until her heart started beating again. The sound relieved him for a moment. He had never done this before so he had been scared he'd do wrong and it wouldn't work.

Luckily no one found them on the abandoned parking lot outside the city, where her van was parked. A few cars drove by but at 2 am no one paid enough attention to notice.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was his face.

He had expected her to be scared, confused. To be furious and to run away.

But she didn`t.

She only looked at him in silence with curious eyes. He didn`t know what to do. He had prepared himself for every possible scenario. Every single way of her trying to run or kill him for what he had done to her. Except this. She surprised him even more when she touched his face softly, leaving a trace of her own blood on his cheek. Her eyes were never leaving his as he couldn't look away from hers.

"What's your name?" he asked after what seemed to be a little eternity.

Her voice was only a whisper. "Skye. My name is Skye, I think."

"Hello Skye. I'm Grant. Grant Ward. Do you know what happened to you?"

Skye was quiet for a moment. "I was trying to sleep. There were those men with guns. They broke open my van."

She started crying and Grant couldn't keep himself from wiping away her tears.

"They dragged me out and shouted at me that I should tell them where I hide my money. I don't even have any money. Then this one guy pulled the trigger and it hurt so much."

Now there was panic in her voice as she cried and her hand went to her chest, where the bullet wound had been.

There was none – her transformation had healed all physical wounds.

"It's okay. You healed." He could see in her face that she was relieved but soon this relief made space for confusion and questions and fear of what might come.

"How? How am I not dead? What happened to me?"

Grant didn't know how to tell her without shocking her even more so he didn't. "Later I'll tell you everything but first we need to get you save."

He pulled her onto her feet even If he really would have enjoyed to hold her just a bit longer. She was shocked when she saw all the blood. On the ground, her clothes and skin and his clothes and arms.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare and I'll wake up any second."

"I'm sorry but you are awake and this is real."

* * *

Grant guided her to her van, where he helped her to pack some clothes and locked it afterwards. He'd get the van tomorrow and if he guessed right she didn't have too valuable things in there anyway. Anything that could have some value was stolen by the man shooting her.

His car was almost clinically clean and Skye felt guilty to ruin the black leather seat with her blood but he assured her that it was alright. As he drove away from the lights of the city to his house he felt her eyes on him the whole time. She wasn't scared.

Confused? Yes.

Nervous? Definitely.

But not scared. He could feel it and he didn't understand at all.

"Why aren't you scared?" He broke the silence as they parked in front of the wooden house in the woods.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that you aren't going to hurt me."

He jumped a little as her still bloody hand made contact with his. This was going so differently from what he had thought it would.

Grant led her inside the house. For some reason he was nervous whether she liked it or not. Since when did he care about something like that?

But he didn't need to worry. Skye was feeling like being home in his house instantly.

She smiled as she turned to him. "It's nice."

He smiled back. Something that didn't happen very often. She truly was an angel.

He waited until Skye had taken a shower, then he would explain everything. But not just explain. Soon Skye would feel the hunger and then she had to feed. So Grant took two blood bags out of the fridge after he cleaned himself at the sink and changing into some clean clothes. He heated them up in boiling water. It could have been faster but Grant didn't want Skye's first meal to be out of the microwave. Fresh would be even better but it was not an option to take her hunting now, when she was so new to all of this. She could kill people and he guessed she was not ready for that. No one ever was. He filled it into two mugs. One for Skye and one for himself.

Skye came back into the living room with wet hair, clean clothes and shivering. Her eyes were wide and dark and Grant took a deep breath while gesturing towards the couch in the middle of the room. She was hungry, her body needed blood. Skye looked at him with desperation but she didn't say a single word.

As soon as they were seated next to each other on the couch he handed her the mug. Despite her hunger she wrinkled her nose at the metallic smell. She'd get used to it someday.

He took a sip of his own portion and slowly Skye followed his example. After the liquid touched her lips for the first time she didn't hesitate any longer and emptied her mug within seconds. Her eyes were closed now and a single drop of blood was dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Thoughtlessly he wiped it away with is thumb, only to lick it off. The temptation was big to just kiss her now but he didn't.

He would not take advantage of her their current situation.

She slowly opened her eyes, now again the beautiful brown he had adored before, and he knew he had to tell her.

"When I found you, you were almost dead. So I turned you into what I am." He was not sure if he was choosing the right words but there was no going back now. "A vampire."

Again he had expected a totally different reaction. Mostly he had expected her to not believe him and call him crazy. But with tears in her eyes she smiled at him knowingly.

"I figured that. Wasn't that complicated. I mean, I'm not dead after getting shot and I don't even have a scratch or bruise. Also I just drank blood from a mug. I'm not stupid."

"I'm so sorry" was everything he could say.

Skye was crying now and Grant wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms until she smiled again. Instead he handed her his own mug and watched as she downed it to still her hunger completely.

* * *

The morning came and the sun was starting to rise as Skye yawned. They had talked for hours. About her past, about her future.

He had told her about her new life, that she couldn't go out in the sun anymore, that she needed blood to survive now, about the strength, the speed and the non-existent ageing.

Skye had listened to every word he said with big eyes and a bit of fear of the future. Sometimes she would interrupt him to ask questions and he'd always answer them as good as he could.

Not just that she had learned about her new life as a vampire, he also learned about her.

Skye was an orphan, who escaped the orphanage at the age of 15. Lived on the streets for a while, working in a computer shop to afford her beloved van. That's also where she learned how to code. For the last year she was traveling around taking smaller jobs like web design for restaurants or smaller shops. She was 25 now and she will be forever.

When she told him about her life he almost regretted turning her. Who was he to decide who should die and who was worth to stay? But when he looked in her eyes again he just knew he made the right decision.

Grant had asked her if someone would come and search for her but she only shook her head.

"There were people I knew but no one really close and no one who cares enough to search for me."

His response surprised himself. "I care. I promise I won't let you down."

The bright smile she gave him was all he needed.

* * *

_**Hi to all people who might read this. I hope you liked it or at least didn't hate it. Feel free to share your opinion with me, let it be good or bad. I don't know exactly how long this fic is going to be but definitely multichapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Jelame**_


	2. Chapter 2: You'll Do Better

**Chapter 2**

"I'll show you the guest bedroom, okay? It could be your room. I mean…If you decide to stay of course." She followed him downstairs.

When he had bought the house so many years ago he thought he'd never need the second bedroom. He almost didn't take the house because he knew it was a waste of space and only had turned it into a second bedroom out of boredom. Who could have known he would be glad to have it one day.

It was a nice bedroom. Nothing special, quite small with white walls and modern furniture. There were no windows but what else did Skye expect? She just assumed it was easier to sleep in the basement right away instead of having to cover all the windows every time one wanted to go to sleep.

"Good night then."

Skye turned to Grant, who was standing by the door, while she had inspected the room.

"You mean good morning."

"Good morning, Skye." He smiled at her and closed the door.

* * *

Skye thought she would be way too agitated to sleep but it didn't take long after she undressed and made herself comfortable in the soft white sheets until sleep came offer her.

Not so in the room next to hers.

Grant couldn't sleep at all.

His mind was stuck with the angel next door.

The first night had been fine, so much better than he had expected. Skye was alive, she mostly accepted what she had become and no one was killed by accident, which was always a possibility with new vampires who were not able to control themselves yet. He knew that from experience, remembering his own first night as a monster. And he had truly acted like a monster with no one bothering enough to stop him.

But what was tomorrow?

Or next week?

He for sure needed to stock up his blood supplies tomorrow. Also he needed advice, so he called the only person he knew wouldn't hate or despise him for his actions.

"Grant? What's wrong?" Coulson sounded worried. Phone calls from Grant Ward were something very rare but phone calls when the sun was already up? That was something that had never happened before in all those years they had known each other.

"I turned someone."

Grant had hoped for Coulson to yell at him, curse him or to turn his back on him but knowing Coulson he would never do such a thing. His wife probably would but she usually just didn't care much.

"Calm down Grant. Did everything work out?" he must have heard how troubled he was.

"She is fine. I gave her blood and she is asleep in my house now."

"Good. I know you feel guilty, Grant, but remember that you are not him. You'll do better. And don't forget that you are not alone. We'll help you where we can. Why don't you bring her to us tomorrow night, so we will get to know her?"

Relieve washed over him. He had known everything Coulson told him but hearing it made it so much better.

"Okay, I'll bring her. And Coulson… thank you."

He hung up as the other man wished him a good sleep.

Grant never liked to accept help from anyone and so many times he had rejected Coulson's offers. But this time things were different and he was glad there was someone to support him and help. But not just him but also Skye.

* * *

As soon as the sun sets Grant was awake. Skye is still asleep, which did not surprise him at all, considering everything that happened the night before. She deserved to rest.

Grant was still surprised the postman drove the way out here to his house everyday only to bring the newspaper. He in his place wouldn't do that and just pretend to do so but he was pleased as he could just read every day what he had missed while the sun was up. He could just read the news online but somehow that was not very appealing to him.

'_Brutal Family Murder – Still no suspects!'_

The headline caught his eyes. It was the third murder of this kind in the area. An average family was surprised at night. Parents and children brutally slaughtered.

Grant sighed. Something felt off with those murders but he couldn't quite lay a finger on what it was.

"Morning" Skye's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He didn't bother correcting her that it wasn't really morning.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a stone. I think I have never slept better in my entire life."

Skye smiled and sat on the couch next to him like the night before. He folded the newspaper again and turned towards her.

"I'd like to introduce you to a few people tonight if you agree. They are basically the closest thing to a family that I have. Are you okay with that?"

Skye nodded and smiled. She hadn't expected him to have a family. He seemed to be more the kind of person who was alone rather than with others.

"Are they vampires, too?"

"No, Phil Coulson is a wizard and his wife Melinda May is a witch. Both of them are very old but you wouldn't know just by looking at them or something. They can behave like children sometimes, especially Coulson. They took me in and gave me a place to stay after…"

Grant stopped talking abruptly. Talking about this was something he never did.

"After what?" Skye was curious. She noticed his discomfort but she couldn't help it. Yesterday she had told him so much about herself but she knew as good as nothing about him. Which should worry her if she considered that she kind of lived with him now.

Grant was quiet for a while and Skye knew he was lost in his own thoughts. There was so much pain in his eyes and she could do nothing to erase it. Instinctively she leaned closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

When he came back to his senses the tension in his shoulders increased slightly as he noticed how close she was. But he relaxed fast and carefully caressed her hair.

"I'll tell you one day, okay?"

"Sure. I didn`t want to push. It's just that I don't know anything about you." Skye was looking in his eyes now and he just had to smile at her.

"Sorry. I will, I promise."

* * *

In the car Grant could sense how nervous Skye was. If he could not have sensed it he would have known by the way she was almost jumping up and down on her, now clean again, seat and the way she played with her hair almost during the entire drive.

"No need to worry Skye. They are good people. No one will hurt you there."

Grant tried to calm her down with this but it didn`t seem to work.

"That`s not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

Skye took a deep breath while they passed the city sign.

"They won't like me."

"Of course they will. Why shouldn't they?"

"Because no one ever does. Everyone I always knew just pretended to like me, even the nuns in the orphanage. I was never a good fit. And I'm not really sad about that, I just lowered my expectationsto almost nothing."

Grant was a bit shocked about how low she thought of herself.

"They'll love you. You are such a wonderful and strong woman. And I like you as well."

Skye grinned wide and Grant could see how happy and relieved she was about his statement. She was still pretty sceptical though and it also didn't reduce her jumpiness.

The city was quiet at this time of the night but it was still too early to be completely empty. A few people walked on the sidewalk or drove in their cars, going on with their lives as they always did.

The building they stopped in front was not one to draw attention to itself. It wasn't in a bad part of the city. Many shops, cafés, bars and restaurants lined the street and the houses were neat but not eccentrically clean.

It must be nice in summer nights, Skye thought to herself.

If she would ever be able to stroll around streets like this again and have fun like a normal person? Grant had warned her always to be careful around normal humans and to not get too close, especially when she didn't have much self-control yet. She could take Grant with her if he wanted to.

She turned to him only to notice that he already got out of the car, opening the door for her only seconds later.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Grant offered her his hand and she took it thankfully. He had only meant to help her out of the car but she didn't let go of his hand. Instead she entwined her fingers with his as they walked side by side in the building.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Nice To Meet You

**Chapter 3**

„Coulson, this is Skye. Skye, Coulson."

Coulson smiled as he took the young vampires hand. "It's nice to meet you."

His face was warm and friendly and Skye could see why Grant trusted this man so much.

"So Grant, why don't you fill me in with how all of this happened?"

Grant sat down on one of the chairs in front of Coulson's desk, Skye taking a seat next to him. He told Coulson the story of how Skye almost died and how he had turned her into a vampire in order to keep her alive.

Skye noticed how nervous he was. She assumed turning someone was something terrible to do and if she was someone else she might have agreed but somehow it didn't feel so terrible to her. Sure, her life as she had known it was over but change wasn't always bad, even if it was irreversible like this one.

It had been pretty obvious Grant was not comfortable with turning her, even though he had tried to hide it from her. But Skye also was certain that he was glad she was not dead. It was clear to her that the decision must have been a hard one to make. He was always so sad and worried and his past was a mystery to her even though she could imagine it was where his pain came from.

She was ripped out of her thoughts as Coulson turned to her. Grant had finished the story of her transformation but Skye didn't hear a word of it.

"So Skye, do you plan on staying with Grant? It not you are always welcome here to stay with my wife and me until you are used to everything and can control your hunger."

Grant was watching her and she could see the fear in his eyes. Fear of her leaving? Maybe.

It didn't matter anyway. She already made her decision and had no intention of leaving him any time soon.

"I want to stay with you." Skye said in Grant's direction "If that's okay with you."

Grant gave her a small but very relieved smile and Skye could feel how she was blushing a bit. Never before had anyone looked at her like this.

"Good, very good." Coulson smiled again and his eyes darted happily between Skye and Grant as if he was watching a miracle happen right in front of him.

"Skye would you mind if I have a word with Grant?"

"Of course not. I'll just wait outside I guess."

She got up, not without brushing her hand along Grant's shoulder, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have bitten her but letting her die was not an option."

Coulson didn't look angry at all. Still Grant felt like it was necessary to justify his own actions somehow.

"What were you doing there anyway? It's not like you leave your house just randomly if you don't necessarily need to."

"I don't know." Grant really didn't "I only know that I felt like I needed to get out. And while I was driving I didn't think of where I was going, ending up on that parking lot where this old van parked. There she was. I really didn't want to turn anyone but when I saw her I didn't have another choice."

Of course Skye was beautiful but not the reason he had saved her. Just the thought of her not existing anymore made him nauseous.

"I see." Coulson looked at him thoughtfully before getting up from his chair.

"Anyway, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. You have heard about these family murders in the area?"

"Yes, sir."

Coulson handed him a police file. God knows how he got it. The man's resource on contacts was apparently endless.

"The police doesn't even know what to look for. For them it's just a big mystery that they can't solve but also they don't know what we do."

Grant took a look at the photos from the crime scene and instantly knew why Coulson wanted him to see this.

"Vampire attacks."

"Yes, it seems like it. The wounds look like they are caused by fangs even when the police labelled them as stab wounds with a very small blade. The bodies are almost completely drained from all blood."

"We have to stop them!" Grant rose from his seat, looking at Coulson with determination.

"I agree even though we don't know yet who is behind this and why. And there is something else that doesn't really make sense to me. Look at the last page."

Grant did. A photo of the dead son, around 15 year's old, maybe even a bit younger. Murdered in cold blood in the living room. Living room?

"All the other victims were found in their beds, killed in their sleep. Except one child of every murdered family. Always a boy. Why?"

So the attackers didn't just wanted to feed. There was more to it.

"They were looking for something and I don't think they found what they were searching for."

"What do you mean?" Coulson sat down again and gestured Grant to do the same.

"According to the condition of the bodies around 6 to 8 very aggressive attackers. All vampires, probably a whole clan of them but they don't seem very old or controlled. It's very likely that they were turned recently.

The son was dragged out of bed without waking up the rest of the family. Could be that they were already dead at this point. They were testing the boy."

Grant's voice was just a whisper at this last revelation, more talking to himself then to Coulson.

"Sir, I think I know who might be behind this and the fact that you showed it to me tells me that you do as well."

Coulson hesitated a moment before he sighed and nodded slowly.

"So he is back?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure he is searching for a new victim."


	4. Chapter 4: Focus On Me

Chapter 4 – Focus On Me

Skye was waiting outside Coulson's office patiently but slowly she became very bored. What was taking so long?

Mindlessly she walked a bit down the hallway where she had waited. Coulson's office had been right at the entrance door and Skye was not sure how far she was could go without going too far but no one was there to reprehend her so it should be alright.

The house was different than what she had expected from a witch and a wizard. No cauldron or black cats. Instead everything was very open and Skye could imagine the sun shining through the large windows by day. Now all she could see was the thin crescent of the moon and not a single star. Of course not, city lights never show any stars, not even the brightest.

Skye continued her expedition, passing several rooms such as a kitchen. One room she entered. The door had been open and Skye didn't pay any attention if someone was there or not.

The room turned out to be a mixture of library and living room. The walls were to the top covered with bookshelves and on one was hung a flat screen. In the middle of the room was a comfortable looking couch, some armchairs and a table.

"What are you doing here?"

A strict voice was interrupting Skye's exploration of one of the bookshelves. She turned around to see a woman standing by the door. Her black hair fell freely on her shoulders and her entire appearance made Skye think of one of these badass-ninja-warrior-ladies she had once seen in a movie. Sadly the title of the movie didn't came to her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You're Ward's girl, right? The one he transformed?"

Skye just nodded. She felt her face heating up when the other woman called her 'Ward's girl'."

"Why are you calling him by his last name?"

She didn't want to appear impolite or rude but her curiosity was as always so much stronger than anything else. The woman in front of her also didn't look too offended.

"We both have a military background so it's just a habit I can't seem to get rid of. My name is May, Melinda May."

"Hi, I'M Skye. Nice to meet you."

"Skye?"

Grant's voice rang through the hallway.

"Here!"

Skye followed his voice back to Coulson's office with May trailing behind her.

"I see you already met my lovely wife." Coulson gave May a little kiss on the cheek which she only rolled her eyes to.

"Skye we need to go somewhere else before we go home. It won't take very long, we only need to pick up new blood bags from the hospital. Some friends are doctors there and they usually get me the blood I need and together we'll need more than when it's just me alone."

Skye noticed that something was very wrong. She could see it in his eyes but not just in his but also Coulson's. Thy both seemed like they had just seen a ghost but considering Coulson was a wizard and Grant a vampire this scenario didn't seem that far away.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Skye's question was concerned as she and Grant in the car drove through the streets silently to their next station.

"Sure."

It couldn't be any more obvious that he was lying to her and though she was worried Skye was also certain Grant had no bad intentions behind his lie and it had only one single purpose; self-protection.

"You can trust me, you know? Whatever it is, you don't have to be alone with it anymore."

Grant sighed.

"I know. It's just…I'm not used to…being open and honest to someone. Do you remember when I promised I'd tell you about me and my past?"

Skye nodded in silence, remembering their conversation only a few hours ago.

"It's all connected and I don't want to hide anything from you so I'll start at the beginning. But not now. We'll be home in a while, anyway."

Grant could hear Skye's heart beat a little faster. The thought of really having a home excited her but Grant just assumed the reason was the outlook to learn about him.

Either way he had to smile despite everything that lay before them.

* * *

The parking garage was not empty by far, why should it? Hospitals don't really have opening hours. But visiting hours were of course over so it wasn't as stuffed as it would have been around noon. Still people got hurt to every time during day and night.

They used the staff entrance to meet as few people as possible. Some busy nurses crossed their path but no one seemed to bother or care about them being there at all.

Skye held Grants hand the whole time, making sure he knew he wasn't alone in whatever was troubling him.

"I'd like to speak to Doctor Simmons and Doctor Fitz, please."

The man at the reception desk looked up from his phone and glared at them in annoyance.

"You have an appointment?"

"Something like that. It's really important."

The receptionist rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly before pressing a button on the speaker.

"FitzSimmons in 501."

He turned to Grant

"Please wait in room 501 right down the hall. They'll come see you."

Before Grant could thank the man he was already back staring at his phone.

Only about ten minutes later the two doctors busted through the door of 501 with an enthusiasm like children on Christmas.

"Hello, we'll be your doctors. How can we help... oh. Grant it's only you."

The man with the Scottish accent and the blond curls sounded more than disappointed. The woman next to him in her white lab coat looked pretty downcast as well.

"I's not like we don't enjoy seeing you but we were really hoping for a real patient."

The British woman tried to apologize and her counterpart just shook his head sadly.

"It's just not the same anymore after the incident last week."

"Oh, don't worry Fitz. We couldn't have known it would explode. Defibrillators usually don't do that."

Grant cleared his throat and Skye couldn't help but chuckle at the pair in front of her.

"Sorry, you wanted something?"

The doctors so far didn't even notice Skye standing a bit behind Grant but when they finally did their face lit up again.

"Oh, you brought someone with you."

The young man almost jumped up and down in excitement and the woman's soft smile was fading into ha big grin.

"Fitz!" the female doctor pointed at her partner.

He mirrored the action pointing back "Simmons!"

After Grant had introduced Skye and FitzSimmons calmed down a bit the original conversation continued.

"We need more blood now that we both rely on it. Do you have some in stock?"

Fitz nodded.

"Yes, but we really need to find a solution for this as I assume you'll always need more from now on."

"He's right. It was hard enough to get what you needed alone. If even more blood bags disappear the system will notice."

"I'm sure you will think of something." Grant ensured the doctors but Skye had the suspicion more to shut them up than anything else.

"I could help."

Three pairs of eyes were on Skye now.

"If I could get my laptop here I can access the system and just order more blood right away. Also I can cover it up so no one will notice and you two don't get in trouble."

"You can do that? That would be brilliant."

Fitz reminded Skye of a happy puppy now.

"Sure. These basic security systems should not be a problem at all. I did this before but of course not with blood. Mostly with money actually but it works quite similar."

Grant smiled a bit, much to FitzSimmons confusion. Skye's obviously criminal past was something he really wanted to know more about at some point in the future.

FitzSimmons left the room to get the supplies.

"I like them. Who would have thought you have some cheerful friends."

Skye laughed as Grant rolled his eyes.

"Most of the time I'm amazed myself."

They sat in comfortable silence next to each other, waiting for the blood-stealing doctors to return.

* * *

About ten minutes later Skye and Grant were on their way back to the car through the hallways of the hospital. Skye had promised Fitzsimmons to bring her laptop soon and hack the hospitals system for them at some point within the next few weeks. Maybe even sooner.

The exit was already in sight when both of them froze.

There was this smell in the air. Salty and metallic and fresh.

The door flew open and some paramedics rolled someone in the building. This person was covert in blood, a lot of blood. The smell was overwhelming. God, they were in a hospital, Grant should have known something like this could happen. He had been too reckless.

In the last moment, before the catastrophe could occur, he ran outside, pulling Skye with him. People stared at them but it didn't matter. He needed to get her out of there as fast as possible.

But it didn't work as easy as he hoped it would.

The smell of fresh blood, in a warm body, pumping through a beating heart was just too much for Skye. She was a vampire for not even two days he couldn't blame her for not being in control, yet. The only one he blamed was himself for not being able to keep the temptation away from her.

She lost it. She wasn't prepared.

Her eyes were dark and her fangs visible between her parted lips. Her breath was uneven. She tried to get away, to run after the smell. She wanted to have it all but she couldn't get away from her restraints.

These restraints were Grant's arms, keeping her from killing an innocent.

"Skye, try to focus. Focus on me, can you do that?"

Blood was everything on her mind when Grant's words got to her. She wanted to try, to stop fighting against him, but she was just so hungry. Skye kept struggling but Grant was stronger than she was. He carried her away from where the humans were into a corner of the parking garage, not far away from where his car was. Skye was still trying to get away but she was getting more desperate with every second. She was kicking and trying to hit him and a few times he even heard her hiss at him.

"Skye, control yourself. I know you can."

Grant tried to keep a steady voice, not letting her know how scared he was himself.

But to Skye his voice was soft and calming. She was aware of what he was saying and concentrated on following his lead. Slowly her breath became steady again and she stopped trying to hurt him.

When he was certain she wouldn't run anymore he pulled one of the blood bags out of the bag Simmons had given to them. Cold blood did never work as good as warm blood but still better than nothing.

Skye instantly felt better when Grant was feeding her the cold liquid. She relaxed and her eyes slowly turned back to brown. The bag was empty soon and Grant knew it was his fault. He should have prepared her better, should have protected her from everything, including herself.

And now he could do nothing more than to hold her in his arms once again and to wait for her to calm down against his chest.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry, This update took a little longer. School's keeping me from important stuff like fanfiction :) May, Couslon and FitzSimmons ar finally in the story but FitzSimmons will only play a minor , again. Coulson and May will be there.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Jelame**_


	5. Chapter 5 - I Did This To You

**Chapter 5 - I Did This To You**

Skye was still shaking when they finally got home hours before the sun would start to rise. On their way to the house, their house, they had picked up Skye's van. Grant didn't like the thought of her behind the wheel while she was still feeling the effects of what had happened earlier at the hospital. But she made clear it was important for her to wear her own clothes and to be able to use her own toothbrush, shampoo, brush and just her own stuff in general. So Skye and Grant drove home with two cars. Talking about avoided conversation.

At home Grant was not sure what to say or do. Skye seemed so sad and desperate, even if she tried to hide it, and it broke his heart.

Instead he prepared another two portions of blood for them while Skye brought some of her belongings in her room.

Later that night they sat on the couch again, each with a mug full of blood. Everything was just like the night before, except Grant's arm was around Skye and her head rested against his shoulder.

"You promised to tell me when we got home."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Grant was worried it could be too much for Skye to handle emotionally. This night hasn't been easy. Neither has the last.

"You promised so keep your promise."

Skye was right. He needed her to trust him completely and without hesitation and this would never be the case if something stood between them.

"I know."

He took a sip out of his mug to calm his thoughts.

"I was born in 1903. My parents had four children, Christian, Thomas, Anna and me. My father was a politician and despite not everything used to be good we were fine. A family. I loved my siblings more than everything. My parents were very strict, it was important for them to raise us very conservative and 'close to Jesus' as mother would have said.

In this one night I woke up and noticed something was wrong. It was this feeling as if a cold hand was keeping me from breathing. When I finally noticed what it was I screamed as there was this man right next to my bed. He had blood all over his hands and he smiled at me. That was the day I met John Garett. He had murdered my parents and my siblings but for me he had other plans. He took me with him against my will and I lived with him and his clan. A whole clan of vampires treading him as if he was some kind of god and doing everything he wanted them to.

They fed of me for several years but they never turned me into a vampire. 'You're more useful like this' Garrett always said when I begged them to finally let me die. But most of the time I was just too scared to defend myself or to run so I let them drink my blood and did what they told me to. Surviving wasn't even important anymore but still I was afraid. I'm not sure if I was afraid of them or just death but it seemed like there was no escaping my faith as to obey.

It took my five years to finally find a way out of this hell. I was 20 then and one night I had the chance and the bravery to leave as they left me alone while being on a hunting trip.

For a while I was hiding. With no family left I decided to join the army and for a while it was all good. My future seemed to be brighter as I could try saving people that were helpless. Just as I have been.

During the Second World War I was in Germany. Just as the Nazis capitulated I was captured by one of their secret organisations called HYDRA. Imagine my surprise when John Garrett stood right in front of me yet another time grinning like he just was handed a gift.

This time he and his clan didn't just feed on me. I was tortured for days until I was closer to death than to life. A lot closer. That's when they turned me into a vampire. God, I wish they would have killed me. Instead I was locked up for days in a room. I wasn't given any blood so I would get hungrier with every second. And that was exactly what John had in mind. For the rest of them it was just fun but for him it was how he was punishing me for running away. It satisfied him to watch me suffer.

At one point they let me out and just left. I was confused at first but then I mat the first human and the hunger was just too strong to resist. The monster in me took over and my human self couldn't do anything. I had learned how to be in control but it didn't help.

I killed them. All of them.

It didn't matter who it was as long as I could still my hunger with their blood. I still don't know how many lives I ended but after my hunger was stilled and I realized what I had done I hid myself for years. While I was living in a hut in the wood, where I thought no human being would ever find me, only feeding of animal blood, Coulson and May found me. They had heard rumours about a part of the forest the animals would avoid and found me living there. They helped me to become myself again.

It took a while until I was able to be on my own and until I was used to being what I am. But it got better. For many years I almost never thought about my past anymore, though I promised myself I'd never turn someone into a monster like me. No one ever should go through the same hell as I did."

* * *

Grant sight deeply as he finished his story. Skye could see his pain even when he tried to hide it as good as possible. She should be afraid and despise him for all the terrible things he did but she wasn't.

"But when I met you, I just couldn't…I'm so sorry Skye. I did this to you."

His breath hitched as Skye leaned even closer, hugging him tightly. Her hands caressed his head while she pressed her body even closer to his. She felt his hands around her waist as if she was made of porcelain, as if he was afraid to hurt her with his touch.

"When you saved me you did nothing wrong. You are the reason I can be here with you instead of being dead in a mortuary somewhere. And yes, I am scared as hell but I'm alright. I know you won't let anything happen to me and I also know that as long as I have you everything will be fine. Even If you believe you did wrong and you are a bad person, I know you are a good man."

Skye could feel burning tears in her eyes but she didn't hold back.

Grant could feel her crying, crying for him, and pulled her as close to him as possible. He rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling, enjoying her existence, her presence and the comfort only she was able to give him. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Save, home and finally where he belonged after such a long time. Lifting his head his eyes met Skye's.

When their lips met Skye could feel a firework in her heart. He was everything that mattered and she was for him. As the kiss deepened Grant pulled Skye in his lap with her knees on each side of his hips. All hesitation fell off them and Skye softly pulled at his hair while Grant let his hands wander over her sides, touching the soft skin where her shirt had slipped.

The merciless ringing of the phone forced them to separate. Both of them sighed with the little breath they had left as Skye rolled off grant's lap and he unwillingly let go of Skye's waist to answer the call.

"Hello?"

His voice was so obviously annoyed that Skye had to giggle a bit.

"Grant; I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Of course not."

Coulson probably knew he was lying but he didn't say anything.

"We may have a lead. It's not much but it's all we have."

"Go on."

Grant could hear paper rustle at the other end of the line.

"Okay, it looks like all the murdered families had a visit from the same woman. Some friends and neighbours of the families claimed she's a family therapist and each family had hired her for one reason or the other. Short, dark, curly hair and she seems to have a thing for dresses with flowers on them, at least that's what the witnesses said."

"As a therapist she'd have the chance to get very close to the families, especially to the children. It's a perfect opportunity to check out if they are suitable for their cause."

"Yes, Melinda and I are currently asking around if anyone knows her. We'll let you know when we find something."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Was that Coulson?"

Grant nodded and returned to the couch with Skye close to him.

"There is more you should know."

Skye was worried and Grant couldn't blame her. His plan had been to tell her everything at once but the kiss and his feelings had ruined his strategy. Not that he was complaining, not at all. But it was necessary for Skye to know everything without any gaps.

"The murdered families. That's John Garrett, its John's handwriting. He's searching for someone new, most likely a young boy, so they can feed on him like they did with me."

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"Yes, Coulson agrees. He just told me about a lead he and May discovered."

Grant told Skye about what Coulson just had said on the phone. He would have favoured to keep Skye out of all of this but sadly it didn't seem to be possible.

"So what are you going to do? Will you go after him?"

"I just can't let anyone else suffer? If I have the chance to bring Garrett to justice, I will do it."

Skye smiled understanding and Grant felt his heart and hers beat faster as her lips hovered over his. He pulled her closer for the second time that night. Her hands on his skin send shivers down his spine. He didn't want to feel anymore. Too long he had been trapped in his own thoughts and Skye was very determined to get his mind off anything troubling him, only leaving this warm, easy feeling Grant had never felt before.

"Thank you." Skye whispered between kisses.

"For what?"

In Grant's opinion he was the one to be thankful. And he was.

"For giving me a place to belong. I belong to you and you to me. I know we don't know each other for long but I can feel it."

He knew she was right. He knew if Skye left his world would fall apart yet another time and without the chance to build it up again.

She was everything he had missed.

And now that he found her, Grant knew he was complete.

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for taking so long. There is a lot of stress with exams in my life these days.**

**This chapter is about Grants past. For me it seems like something Garrett would do it he were a vampire. I tried to add some fluff stuff but it will never really be _more_ so I don't need to change the rating, right?**

**Thank you all for reading this and feel free to comment. I'm alwasy thankful for critics so I can Improve.**

**Jelame**


	6. Chapter 6: I Knew You'd Give In

**Chapter 6 – I Knew You'd Give In**

For the first time in many years Grant woke up in bliss.

He and Skye had decided to not intensify their physical relationship just yet, they'll have enough time for that in the future. Still it didn't keep them from spending the day in each other's embrace.

Grant felt Skye's body pressed onto his own, her breath on his arm she used as a pillow. His other arm was wrapped around her, his fingers enjoying her skin beneath them. He didn't dare to open his eyes, fearing to lose the moment like a faraway dream. But also he wanted to see Skye's sleeping face next to him.

The face of an angel.

His angel.

In the end he just couldn't resist. He stared at her for a while, admiring her and waiting for her to wake up as well. It didn't take very long until she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Skye smiled sleepily and drew lines across his muscular chest.

"Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"I've heard it before but from you it means the most."

Skye kissed him briefly on his lips.

"Have you been staring at me while I slept?"

"Maybe. I didn't want to wake you. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Not sure yet. Anything to your defence?"

Grant smiled, rolling over until his body was hovering above hers, capturing her lips once again with his. Skye, with her hands in his hair, pulled him even closer until she could feel all of him.

"Isn't that enough?"

Grant asked with his lips kissing down her jaw until she threw her head back against the pillow, giving him full access to her neck. Skye let out a moan when his hands found their place on her hips, kneading softly. The hunger both of them felt this time had nothing to do with blood.

Remembering their agreement from the night before Grant sighed and pulled away, way too early for Skye's taste. She would have loved to continue their activities and she knew he felt the same way.

Still she was relieved he made the cut. If he wouldn't she probably wouldn't have stopped it herself.

Skye knew she never wanted to be with anyone other than him but she didn't want to rush things. Since she was saved by being turned into a vampire everything had changed and not just for herself. They didn't need anything else to change, at least not yet. Also time to go further they clearly had enough.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Grant mumbled as he flipped the blanket off them and climbed out of the bed.

Skye instantly missed his warmth. Watching him heading to the bathroom she got up and went next doors to her own room, getting dressed for the night and taking a cold shower herself.

* * *

This time Grant didn't make the same mistake again and gave Skye blood for breakfast instead of dinner. He couldn't risk her hunger taking over again like it did last night in the hospital. He wouldn't be there at all times to stop her.

Skye was like a ray of sunshine he missed for so long, coming into his life bringing happiness and positivity. All problems they'd have in the future they'd be able to face as long as Skye was Skye. The room instantly lit up with her inside.

So when she came to the kitchen to get breakfast Grant was one again stunned at the sight of this beautiful angel.

"So, what do you usually do all day? Do you have a job or something or do you just chill until it's time for bed?"

Skye wiped some blood from her bottom lip, smirking as she noticed his stare.

"I kind of have a job." Grand exclaimed, watching her drink the blood slowly.

"Coulson sometimes gives me jobs to do, mostly private investigation. He pays me but I usually refuse to him giving me much. Over time I saved quite a bit and I got my parents money when I joined the military. It will be enough for a while."

Skye nods but she didn't seem entirely satisfied with his answer.

"Nothing else? No hobbies, friends, girlfriends or anything?"

"Well, I like to read and even though I don't need it I exercise a lot. You know, running and that stuff."

"Does it work? I mean, you said our bodies don't change anymore, so..."

"No. No, it doesn't but it's a routine I have kept for years. I can simply follow it and that keeps me grounded. Almost like a normal life would be."

Skye nods again.

"Makes sense. So, what's your Wi-Fi password?"

"Sorry, I don't have internet at all."

Skye stared at Grant in shock. Now this was more the reaction he had expected when Grant told her about vampires.

"You are joking, right? You're not seriously living without internet?"

"Sorry to disappoint. I don't even have a computer. I had all that for a while once it was still new but I never needed it so I got rid of it."

"But what do you do? How do you watch movies or listen to music? Or even the news?"

"Well, I have a TV, a record player, and a subscription for the local newspaper. Isn't that enough?"

"No! Grant, I get that you don't need it but I do need it like I need to breath. Can we please get Wi-Fi? Please?"

Grant didn't bother to remind her that technically she didn't need to breathe. Skye just looked at him with her big brown puppy eyes, even bigger than usual. He know he had already lost this fight and possibly every single one to come in the future. Resistance was pointless, he'd do everything for her. All he wanted was for Skye to be happy and if that meant paying for internet then he'd do it.

"Okay, I'll make the calls later."

"Thank you Grant."

Skye's empty mug was now abandoned on the table while Skye herself took a seat on Grant's lap with a winning smile on her face.

"I knew you'd give in."

Skye grinned and before he could protest in any way her lips were on his again.

For minutes, which still felt not long enough, they stayed like this. Close to each other, touching, kissing. But some deity of communication devices was clearly against them as the phone rang, interrupting their peace.

This time Skye stayed on Grant's lap, snuggling to his side, while he took the phone from the table.

Again it was Coulson.

"Grant? We have a problem."

"Are you and May okay?"

"We're fine but there has been another attack, only hours ago. I talked to the police, we can investigate a bit on our one as long as we keep it to ourselves. Can we meet you there?"

Grant released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Skye could feel him tense and looked at him with concern.

"Sure, text I the address and I'll be there as fast as I can."

He hung up the phone and got up, placing Skye on her own two feet again.

"Are you okay?"

Skye's hand was still resting on his arm as if she needed to support him. Now he took it and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I'm fine but I need to meet Coulson at a crime scene. Can I leave you alone for a while?"

"Sure, what happened?"

"Another attack and we need to see if there are any leads on how to end his."

"Don't worry about me, I won't burn your house down. Just be careful, okay? I can't lose you now that I just found you."

Grant smiled and pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest.

"You won't get rid of me that easy."

He quickly kissed her, grabbed his leather jacket and marched through the door, leaving Skye alone for the first time since she was turned.


End file.
